Das Leben eines Assistenten
by SalviaMicney
Summary: Severus Snape, Zaubertrankmeister von Hogwarts, kriegt eine Assistentin vor die Nase gesetzt. Na ob das gut gehen wird müsst ihr schon selber lesen


Anmerkung: Mir gehört nur der Chara von Mina Heargreaves. Das andere gehört der lieben J.K. Rowling. Nur damit ihr es versteht, ich verdiene damit absolut kein Geld.

Das Leben eines Assistenten

Kapitel 1

Severus Snape saß an seinem Schreibtisch und überlegte sich was er wirklich von dem Unterrichtsplan des Ministerium übernehmen konnte ohne das sein Klassenzimmer in die Luft flog. Es klopfte an seiner Bürotür und Severus sah zu der Tür. Bevor er etwas sagen konnte öffnete sich die Tür einen spalt breit und der Kopf des Schuldirektors erschien.

„Severus darf ich stören?" Fragte Professor Dumbledore freundlich.

Der Zaubertrankmeister sah den Direktor finster an, ein Blick der jeden Schüler in die Flucht geschlagen hätte. „Ich arbeite an meinem Unterricht." Der ältere Zauberer öffnete die Tür ganz und trat in das Büro.

„Das hat Zeit, ich wollte dir deine neue Assistentin vorstellen." Sagte Dumbledore fröhlich.

„Assistentin?"

„Oh hab ich vergessen das zu sagen? Na ja auch egal. Miss Heargreaves würden sie bitte herein kommen?" Severus beobachtete wie eine junge Frau hinter Professor Dumbledore in sein Büro trat. „ Miss Heargreaves wird dieses Jahr ein Praktikum hier absolvieren, sie will später Zaubertränke Unterrichten. Sei lieb zu ihr und zeige ihr das Schloss bitte. Viel spaß ihr beiden." Professor Dumbledore kicherte leise vor sich hin, verließ das Büro.

Severus sah sich die junge Frau an und lächelte still in sich hinein. Vermutlich hatte sie eine schlanke Figur was man bei einer Robe nicht so genau sagen konnte. Langes schwarzes Haar das sie gekonnt hochgesteckt hatte und strahlend eisblaue Augen, die ihn neugierig beobachteten. Nein so schlecht war seine Assistentin aus der sicht eines Mannes nicht. Doch ob sie aus sicht eines Meisters der Zaubertränke akzeptabel war wollte er so schnell heraus finden wie möglich.

„Darf ich mich erst mal Vorstellen?" Sie wartete keine Antwort ab. „Ich bin Wilhelmina Heargreaves!" Die junge Frau trat näher an seinem Schreibtisch und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen.

Severus ignorierte ihre Hand und erhob sich aus seinem Stuhl. „Professor Severus Snape und da ich ja nun gezwungen bin sie als meine Assistentin zu dulden, werden Sie mich auch als Professor bezeichnen. Haben wir uns verstanden?"

Die junge Frau lächelte. „Natürlich, Professor!"

Severus ging um Wilhelmina herum und lehnte sich dann an ein Regal voller Gefäße. „Zaubertränke ist ein schwieriges Fach das nicht jeder beherrschen kann. In meiner Klasse sind für gewöhnlich nur Dummköpfe die keine Ahnung von der Komplexität des Brauens haben und ich will hoffen das sie nicht zu diesen unfähigen gehören." Wilhelmina drehte sich zu dem Professor um und sah ihm mit ihren blauen Augen still an. Sie unterbricht mich zumindest nicht, um zu behaupten das sie solch eine erklären braucht oder das sie keinesfalls dumm ist. Das ist sehr gut. „Ich erwarte von Ihnen das Sie mir beim Unterricht assistieren aber sie mischen sich nicht in meine Unterricht Methoden ein, verstanden?"

„Ja natürlich, Professor. Dürfte ich sie vielleicht darauf hinweisen das ich bereits seit meiner frühen Kindheit mit Zaubertränken zu tun habe?" Severus zog einer seiner Augenbraue hoch. Jetzt bin ich gespannt was kommt. „Meine Großmutter hat mir sehr viel beigebracht. Ich glaube Sie haben bestimmt schon einmal von meine Großmutter gehört, Morgan de Calcan!" Severus musste sich ein keuchen verkneifen. Morgan de Calcan war ihre Großmutter? Eine Frau die Severus immer bewundert hatte. „Wie ich sehe haben sie wirklich schon von meiner Großmutter gehört. Also brauchen sie mich nicht zu belehren wie kompliziert Zaubertränke ist, dies ist mir sehr wohl bewusst."

Severus lächelte kalt, ihm war gerade eine gute Idee gekommen wie er ihr wissen testen konnte. „Kennen sie den Belalies-Trank?" Die junge Frau schloss kurz ihre Augen, langsam öffnete sie ihre Augen wieder und nickte leicht mit dem Kopf. Das wirkte nicht wirklich überzeugend, das war gut. Severus löste sich vom Regal und ging zur Tür. Ohne darauf zu achten ob sie ihm folgte öffnete er die Tür, ging aus dem Büro und ging zum nächsten Klassenzimmer. Severus öffnete die Tür und ging ins Klassenzimmer. Er hörte wie die Tür leise geschlossen wurde.

„Professor?"

Severus ging zu seinem Pult und drehte sich um. Wilhelmina stand an der Tür und sah ihn fragend an. „Setzen!" Langsam ging sie zu einem der Tische in der vordersten Reihe und setzte sich. „Dies ist das Klassenzimmer in dem ich vorwiegend Unterrichte. Zweifelsohne werden Sie meinem Unterricht folgen und sich Notizen machen, die ich mir gelegentlich durchschauen werde. Sie werden mit mir die Kessel der Schüler begutachten, aber dies werden Sie nie alleine machen. Im Unterricht werden Sie die Beobachterin sein verstanden?"

Wilhelmina nickte. „In diesem Zimmer können Sie während Ihres Aufenthalts hier arbeiten, natürlich nur wenn kein Unterricht ist. Ich werde Ihre arbeiten beobachten und kontrollieren. Gut kommen wir nun zum nächsten Thema, da Sie ja anscheinend wirklich den Belalies-Trank kennen können Sie ihn natürlich auch Brauen." Severus sah wie die junge Frau schluckte und langsam nickte. Gemächlich ging er zu einem Schrank und holte einen Kessel heraus. Der Zaubertrankmeister sah wie Wilhelmina ihn beobachtete. Severus stellte den Kessel auf sein Pult. „Kommen Sie her."

Wilhelmina stand auf und ging zum Pult. „Sie haben doch sicherlich schon den Belalies-Trank gebraut?"

„Ähm... ich habe meiner Großmutter dabei zugesehen wie sie ihn braut, aber ich selber habe ihn noch nie gebraut."

Severus lächelte die junge Frau an. Das hatte er sich schon gedacht. „Nun gut, holen Sie aus dem Schrank dort die nötigen Zutaten. Sie wissen doch was in den Trank kommt, oder?" Wilhelmina nickte und ging zu dem Schrank auf den er gedeutet hatte.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis Wilhelmina alle Zutaten auf den Tisch gestellt hatte. Severus hatte mittlerweile ein Feuer unter dem Kessel angezündet. „Da Sie ja noch nie diesen Trank selbst zubereitet haben werde ich Ihnen unter die Arme greifen. Wir wollen doch nicht das der Kessel uns um die Ohren fliegt!" Die junge Hexe vergaß für einen Augenblick die Zutaten die sie ordnete und drehte sich zu ihm um. Ihre eisblauen Augen funkelten vor Zorn.

„Ich bin sehr wohl in der Lage diesen Trank ohne Hilfe zu brauen. Sie brauchen keine Angst um ihre Gesundheit zu haben, Professor. Ich habe schon viel kompliziertere Tränke gebraut, da werde ich den Belalies noch hinkriegen!"

Severus ging auf sie zu und funkelte sie ebenfalls zornig an. „Sie sollten eins sehr schnell lernen Miss Heargreaves, ich dulde keine Widerrede. Und noch etwas sollten Sie sich merken, wenn ich es für nötig halte Ihnen zu helfen sollten Sie die Hilfe annehmen. Den der Belalies-Trank ist gefährlich. Wenn man auch nur einen Moment zu spät das Drachenblut hinein gibt können Sie sich sicher sein das nicht mehr viel von uns übrig ist." Der Professor sah wie die junge Hexe schluckte und versuchte seinen Blick stand zu halten. „Also werden wir jetzt in ruhe mit der arbeit beginnen."

Es dauerte fast eine Stunde bis sie den Trank soweit fertig hatten, dass sie ihn bis zum nächsten Tag ruhen lassen mussten. Severus führte Wilhelmina zurück in sein Büro. Er wartete darauf das sie sich vor seinem Schreibtisch gesetzte hatte bevor er sich selber setzte.

„Warum wollen Sie Zaubertränke unterrichten?"

Wilhelmina zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ganz einfache antwort, Sir. Es war mein Lieblingsfach in der Schule."

Severus lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und überlegte sich seine nächste Frage genau. „Warum wollten Sie auf Hogwarts Ihr Praktikum machen?" Die junge Frau schaute auf ihre Hände die sie im Schoss gefaltet hatte.

„Ich wollte beim... besten lernen." Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch und wartete, er hoffte das sie mehr sagen würde. „Meine Großmutter hält sehr viel von ihnen und sie meinte das ich am besten bei Ihnen lernen sollte. Reicht Ihnen das als Grund, Professor?"

Ein lächeln huschte über seine Lippen. Soso ich bin also de Calcan aufgefallen, das hätte ich nicht gedacht. „Wie waren sie in Zaubertränke?"

„Die beste!" Sie konnte ihren Stolz nicht verbergen.

Severus stand auf. „Morgen werden wir den Trank fertig machen. Da Dumbledore mir gesagt hat das ich Ihnen das Schloss zeigen soll werde ich das tun bevor ich Sie zu Ihrem Zimmer bringe und sie damit für den rest des Tages los bin." Wilhelmina stand auf und Severus öffnete die Tür um sie nach draußen zu führen.

In der Eingangshalle angekommen zeigte Severus auf die große Tür. „Da ist die Große Halle, dort werden die Mahlzeiten eingenommen. Sie werden morgen früh sehen wie es dort drin aussieht." Severus ging zu einer anderen großen Tür und öffnete sie. „Diese Tür kennen Sie ja bereits, sie führt zu den Ländereien." Langsam ging der Professor hinaus und hörte wie Wilhelmina ihm folgte. Er blieb vor dem Eingangsportal stehen. Severus bemerkte das sich der Himmel bereits rot wurde. Schon Abend wie schnell die Zeit doch vergeht. „Dort in der ferne sehen Sie das Quidditch-Feld." Er deutete auf die sechs Ringe die man in der ferne sehen konnte. „Dort hinten sehen die Hütte des Wildhüters, wenn Sie Halbriesen mögen sind Sie dort genau richtig."

„Halbriese?"

„Ja. Ich werde Ihnen morgen die Gewächshäuser zeigen. Dann können Sie gleich sehen das viele der Zaubertrank-Zutaten dort wachsen. Gehen wir wieder rein." Der Zaubertranklehrer ging zurück in die Eingangshalle. „Wollen Sie noch etwas sehen?"

„Nur den Weg zu meinem Zimmer, Professor." Wilhelmina sah ihn mit großen eisblauen Augen an.

Severus nickte und ging die Treppe hoch, Wilhelmina folgt ihm still. Sie waren erst die halbe Treppe heraufgekommen als Severus einen kurzen Schrei hinter sich hörte. Er wirbelte herum und sah die junge Hexe mit einem Bein in einer Trickstufe versunken war. „Ich hatte vergessen die Trickstufen zu erwähnen." Wilhelmina sah in böse an. Klar, dachte sie vergessen! Severus ging zu ihr und packte sie um die Taille, wogegen sie sich wehrte. Er ignorierte ihren Protest und hob sie hoch. Leicht wie eine Feder, ging es Severus durch den Kopf und eine schmale Taille noch dazu. Langsam setzte er Wilhelmina auf einer höheren Stufe ab und ließ sie wieder los.

„Danke!" sagte sie leise.

„Es gibt viele Trickstuffen in Hogwarts, Sie sollten also vorsichtig sein, Miss Heargreaves. Kommen Sie." Sie setzten ihren weg fort, bis zum zweiten Stock wo ein Gästezimmer bereit stand. „Dies ist Ihr Zimmer!" Sagte er und drehte sich um, um zu gehen.

„Professor?" Severus drehte sich wieder zu ihr um. „Würde es Ihnen etwas ausmachen mich morgenfrüh vielleicht abzuholen? Ich glaube nicht das ich mir so schnell merken kann wo alle Trickstufen sind." Sie schaute ihn mit großen Augen flehend an. Wie kann man denn da nein sagen?

„Wenn es sein muss, aber zurück müssen Sie alleine. Ich bin schließlich nicht Ihr Kindermädchen."

„Danke, Sir!"

Severus drehte sich um und ging davon. Severus hörte noch ihr leises „Gute Nacht, Professor!" bevor er um die nächste Ecke bog.

Mina schaute sich in ihrem Zimmer um. Man konnte ja nicht sagen das es Luxuriös ist. Ein Schrank stand an der einen Wand und ein riesiges Bett stand an der Wand der Tür gegenüber. Ein kleiner Frisiertisch stand neben einer weiteren Tür die vermutlich zu einem Badezimmer führte. Erfreut stellt Mina fest das ihre beiden Schrankkoffer sich bereits in ihrem Zimmer befanden.

Die kann ich morgen ja noch auspacken. Das einzige was ich jetzt will ist schlafen. Mina öffnete einen der Koffer und suchte ihr Nachthemd. Nachdem sie es gefunden hatte zog sie es an und setzte sich aufs Bett. So gut war mein Tag ja nicht. Ich glaube nicht das Professor Snape mich leiden kann, hassen ist das bessere Wort. Dumbledore hat schon gesagt das der Professor nicht erfreut sein würde eine Assistentin vor die Nase gesetzt zu kriegen. Ich hatte aber nicht gedacht das er mich wie eine dumme Schülerin behandelt. Mina legte sich ins Bett und schlief Augenblicke später ein.

Eine Assistentin wie konnte Dumbledore nur auf so eine dämliche Idee kommen, er hatte wohl zu viele Süßigkeiten gegessen. Ich brauche keine Assistentin und wenn ich eine bräuchte würde ich mich selber darum kümmern. Severus saß in seinem Wohnzimmer und versuchte erneut seinen Unterrichtsplan zu erstellen.

Allmählich spürte er Müdigkeit und sein Blick huschte zur Wanduhr.

„Ein Uhr?" Severus fragte sich wo die Zeit geblieben war, er hatte erst das erste halbe Schuljahr fertig. Kurz kam ihm der Gedanke den Plan noch fertig zu machen. Aber er entschied sich dagegen und legte die Pergamente beiseite. „Dafür ist morgen immer noch Zeit." Severus ging in sein Schlafzimmer und besah sich sein großes Bett. Warum musste in jedem Lehrerschlafzimmer ein solch riesiges Bett stehen?

Am morgen wachte Severus ungewöhnlich früh auf. Er blieb für einen Moment im Bett liegen und dachte darüber nach warum er so früh aufgewacht war. Sein blick viel auf die Uhr, halb sieben. Nicht gerade seine übliche Zeit zum aufstehen. Aber man konnte ja das beste aus der Zeit machen, bevor er sich auf den Weg machte um Miss Heargreaves abzuholen.

Mina kämmte sich gerade die Haare, als ein klopfen an ihr Ohr drang. „Herein!" Die Tür öffnete sich langsam und der Zaubertranklehrer trat ein. Severus blieb in der Tür stehen und schaute auf die junge Frau, die am Frisiertisch saß. Sie war in der tat schlank, das konnte er dank ihres sehr Taillierten Kleid gut sehen.

„Guten Morgen, Professor Snape!" Sagte sie lächelnd, als sie nach einer Haarnadel griff und eine Haarsträhne befestigte.

„Morgen, ich hoffe diese Zeit ist nicht zu früh für Sie, Miss Heargreaves. Ich wollte so früh wie möglich wieder mit der arbeit anfangen." Severus sah sich verstohlen in ihrem Zimmer um. Viel hat sie ja noch nicht getan, noch nicht mal die Koffer sind ausgepackt. Dachte sich Severus als er den offenen Schrankkoffer mit den verstreuten Kleidungsstücken sah.

„Kommen sie doch rein, Professor! Das hier," Sie hielt eine weitere Haarnadel hoch. „könnte noch etwas dauern." Langsam trat der Professor ein und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Warum benutzen Sie dafür keinen Zauber?"

„Weil ich keinen dafür kenne, Professor." Ein lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen. „Sie könnten mir natürlich auch helfen, dann würde es schneller gehen." Sie hat Mut, das musste sich der Zaubertrankmeister eingestehen. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und richtete sie auf ihre Haare. Vergnügt bemerkte er ihr erschrockenes Gesicht. Einen Augenblick später legten sich ihre Haarsträhnen in einer perfekten Hochsteckfrisur. „Beeindruckend Professor, ich wusste nicht das sie so etwas können."

Severus steckte den Zauberstab wieder ein und sah sie ernst an. „Das sollten Sie sich merken, Miss Heargreaves. Sie sollten mich nicht unterschätzen! Sind Sie jetzt fertig? Ich möchte den Trank nicht länger warten lassen als nötig!" Die junge Hexe stand auf und zog sich ihre Robe an.

„Jetzt bin ich fertig, Sir!" Severus nickte und ging hinaus. Er achtete nicht darauf ob sie mit ihm schritt halten konnte oder nicht. Zielstrebig ging er zum Klassenzimmer und setzte sich dort an sein Pult. Er war erstaunt das Miss Heargreaves sich auf einen Stuhl in der ersten Reihe setzte.

„Wofür ist der Belalies-Trank?" Fragte er ohne umschweifen. Er sah wie sie leicht zusammen zuckte. Langsam stand er auf und ging auf sie zu.

„Wofür der Belalies-Trank zu gebrauchen ist?" Fragte sie leise. Hat sie etwa keine Ahnung wofür ihre Großmutter diesen Trank gebraut hat?

„Habe ich das nicht gerade gefragt, Miss Heargreaves? Sie sollten außerdem auch wissen das ich mich nicht wiederholen werde. Also wofür gebraucht man den Belalies-Trank?" Er blieb vor ihr stehen und schaute auf sie herab. Sie schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Der Belalies-Trank wird auch der Trank der Gefühle und Erinnerungen genannt!"

„Tut mir leid aber das sagt mir nichts."

„Nicht viele wissen wofür er gebraucht wird." Gab ihr Severus zu verstehen. Langsam ging er zum Kessel und betrachtete die brodelnde grüngraue Flüssigkeit. Er bemerkt wie sie neben ihn trat. „Der Belalies-Trank wird nur in Azkaban benutzt und das auch nur auf ausdrücklichen Befehl des Ministeriums! Er ist für die Verbrecher gedacht die wirklich schlimmes getan haben und ihre Strafe verschlimmert werden soll."

„Ihre Strafe verschlimmert werden soll?" Ihre Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

„Der Trank verstärk Gefühle und Erinnerungen und dadurch sind sie mehr durch die Dementoren angreifbar!" Severus sah wie ihre Augen sich in schrecken weiteten. Ihr Gesicht war ganz blass geworden. Severus fragte sich ob es richtig gewesen war ihr von der Wirkung des Trankes zu erzählen.

„Oh Gott..." Mina versuchte sich am Tisch festzuhalten doch ihre Beine gaben nach. Severus reagierte blitzschnell und legte seinen Arm um ihre Taille. Vorsichtig führte er die junge Frau zu einem Stuhl und ließ sie darauf sinken. Der Professor setzte sich neben sie. Dann bemerkte Severus die Tränen in ihren Augen. „Das... hat meine... Großmutter... also getan?... Sie... hat geholfen... Menschen zu... quälen?" Schluchzte sie und schmiegte sich an ihn. Severus blieb wie erstarrte sitzen und überlegte sich was er jetzt tun sollte. Instinktiv legte er die Arme um sie und strich ihr beruhigend über ihren Rücken. „Wie... wie... konnte... sie nur...?"

„Nicht alle Zaubertrankmeister können diesen Trank brauen. Deshalb hat ihre Großmutter diesen Trank gebraut, genauso wie ich das heute tue. Und glauben Sie mir wenn ich ihnen sage das mich der Gedanke an das was mit den Leuten in Azkaban passiert, besonders mit dem Belalies-Trank, verfolgt. Genauso wie andere Dinge die ich getan habe." Gemächlich legte sich ihr weinen. Sie hob ihren Kopf.

„Andere Dinge?" Fragte sie leise. Erst jetzt merkte der Zaubertranklehrer was er gesagt hatte. Er nahm seine Arme von ihrem Rücken und stand auf.

„Wir sollten den Trank endlich fertig machen. Dann können wir uns an die Vorbereitungen für den kommenden Unterricht machen." Sagte er kalt. Mina nickte, wischte sich die Augen und stand auf.

TBC

So leute das erste Kapitel ist fertig, keine sorge weitere Kaps sind auch schon fertig werde sie so schnell wie möglich online setzen. Werden hoffentlich auch etwas länger werden als dieses hier.

Schreibt mir einfach eure Meinungen ob es euch gefallen hat oder auch nicht. Ich kann Kritik immer gut gebrauchen, egal welcher Art

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel.


End file.
